


promise

by orphan_account



Series: dorothea and bernadetta [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Oral, Sex, Smut, Trans Character, transdorothea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dorothea and bernie have a little fun
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: dorothea and bernadetta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	promise

bernadetta sat quietly down on the couch playing animal crossing. humming to herself as she caught a butterfly to give to the museum. she should’ve been doing her homework but all work and no play makes bernie a dull girl. 

she chuckled to herself as she saw her favorite villager. then the sound of someone opening up the dorm room made her jump in her seat. when she saw it was just dorothea she instantly relaxed. “o-oh hey dorothea.” she gave a soft smile to her roommate. 

dorothea smiled at bernadetta. “hello darling.” she said casually. setting her keys and backpack down on the kitchen table she groaned. “ugh i have to write a report about romeo and juliet soon.” she walked over to sit by bernadetta. 

“bernie my dear why don’t you connect your switch to the tv?” she asked curiously. bernadetta shrugged. she liked holding her console as she played. since bernadetta wasn’t using the tv dorothea figured that she could watch a movie real quick before she had to do her assignment. 

she flipped through a few channels before finally settling on a romantic movie. “i’m going order us some pizza. is pepperoni fins?” she took out her phone to dial the number. bernadetta gave a simple ‘yup’ . she put down her switch to watch her friend. 

dorothea was too busy placing the order to notice bernadetta looking at her. she put her phone down. “twenty minutes, love.” she took off her shoes to lay down on the couch. she put her head on bernadetta’s lap. “wake me up when the pizza’s here,” she yawned. “i’ll pay.” she closed her eyes. 

bernadetta looked down at the girl in her lap. she didn’t know what to do. on one hand she silently cheered in her head. she has had a crush on dorothea for a year now. on the other hand...her mind couldn’t help wonder. 

she was nineteen . you can’t blame her for having those thoughts. she looked down at the sleeping girl. she was facing bernadetta’s stomach and her mouth was open a tiny bit. soft snores could be heard. usually that sound would annoy someone but it sounded like the most beautiful singing. 

she didn’t know how long she was staring at the sleeping girl before she flinched at the sound of someone knocking on the door. “dorothea?” she said softly to the girl in her lap. “the pizza’s here.” 

dorothea eventually woke up. she stretched her limbs and moaned at the feeling. walking to door unaware that bernadetta was blushing at the sounds she made. bernadetta quickly crossed her legs and looked back to her switch. 

she was aware of dorothea’s condition. in fact dorothea told her as soon as she moved in. she wanted to make sure that bernadetta was comfortable living with someone like her. 

the crush got worse when bernadetta walked in on her masturbating. she quickly ran away before dorothea could notice she was there. 

though the image of dorothea touching herself stayed in her mind. the red tip that matched dorothea’ soft lips. how her member wasn’t gross looking like the ones bernadetta had seen on mature websites. it had to be eight inches which terrified bernadetta. even if she managed to get a date with her, and with the smallest possibility of dorothea sleeping with her, how was she going to fit that inside of her body. maybe she could fit it in her mouth. 

bernadetta tightened her grip on her switch. 

dorothea set the pizza down after paying for it. “time to eat bern.” she looked over to her friend. dorothea found herself smirking when she could see that bernadetta was looking straight at her crotch. 

usually dorothea would get offended when someone looked at her that way but bernadetta was different. dorothea loved bernadetta and just wanted to kiss her. ‘tonight’s the night.’ she thought to herself. 

bernadetta walked over to dorothea with her head slightly down. “t-thank you dorothea.” she smiled softly and went to grab a slice of pizza. 

dorothea grabbed a slice for herself. “bernie let’s sleep in the living room together! it’ll be so fun.” she said excitedly. “we have the pizza, movies we can even play mario kart if you want.” she sat down. 

“o-oh yeah! sure.” she smiled still standing up. after they finished eating they got everything set up. dorothea got some of her favorite movies and best blankets. together they made a fort. it was big enough to fit both of the girls inside. they went to go change into something more comfortable. bernadetta wore a purple hoodie and just a pair of underwear. dorothea put on a black shirt and grey sweats. 

dorothea grabbed the controller and put on the first movie. ‘home alone’ it was a fun movie to start off their night. being the brave soul she was she pulled bernadetta onto her lap. “bernie...is this okay?” she asked setting her head on her shoulder. 

bernadetta tensed up for a few seconds before leaning back into the girl. “t-this is fine.” dorothea felt warm against her body. she could feel every breath she took on her lips. it was driving her crazy. 

eventually the movie ended and dorothea went to play the next one. she set her hand on bernadetta’s thigh. 

“bernie. i could see the way you look at me..” she whispered. bernadetta felt chills go down her spine. “w-what.” she yelped. 

dorothea moved bernadetta so now they were facing each other. “bernie.” she laughed. “my dear, i’m...” she paused feeling herself grow more nervous. “i’m in love with you. and i know you feel the same.” 

she paused for bernadetta to say something. anything but she didn’t. 

“i-i’m so sorry.” she said quickly and went to move her off of her lap. “let’s just go back to the-“ “i love you.” 

dorothea looked up to bernadetta. her face light up and she smiled. “you love me.” she went to hug her. “t-thank you.” bernadetta said softly. 

“for what?” she asked. looking into her eyes. “for loving me.” 

dorothea set her forehead against bernadetta’s. “can i kiss you.” 

“yes.” she whispered and leaned forward. their lips met and bernadetta instantly melted into the kiss.

bernadetta moved back onto her lap comfortably. they broke the kiss so they were able to breathe. 

“ha heh.” dorothea panted. that was the best kiss she ever received. “bernadetta my love.” she kissed her neck softly. “i love you.” she whispered moving her hands to her waist. bernadetta just closed her eyes and focused on how dorothea made her feel. 

“bernie.” dorothea said seriously. “a-are you okay with moving forward? in a sexual way.” 

bernadetta was lost for words. ‘bernie can do this’ 

“y-yeah. let’s c-continue.” she just needed to feel dorothea. the green eyed girl nodded then went back to her neck. she placed at least a dozen kisses then bit softly on her throat. “good girl.” 

bernadetta felt herself grow wet at the praise. she had imagined dorothea thrusting into her roughly while praising her. she just never thought it would happen. 

she could feel her girlfriend grow hard underneath her and at first she thought it was a knife or a weapon. dorothea looked back up at her. “are you sure?” 

the violet haired girl nodded. “p-please.” 

that’s all dorothea needed to hear. she instantly took control and flipped them over so she was on top. “bernie..” she whispered her name while planting soft kisses down her neck. she loved seeing the girl squirm underneath her. she bit her neck hard enough to leave a mark. 

“ugh!~” bernadetta moaned at the feeling. she quickly rubbed her tongue over the forming bruise. “you’re so beautiful, you’re doing so good.” she praised her even more. 

bernadetta could feel dorothea’s hard member against her thigh. she wanted to tell dorothea that she could hump her leg if she wanted to but she would die of embarrassment. dorothea sat up to look down at her girlfriend. she had bruises all over her neck and she was panting. yet dorothea hadn’t even started yet. she decided to test the waters by leaning over bernadetta. she kissed her lips softly and lowered her hips. gently rocking herself forward so her member pressed against her wet panties. 

bernadetta let out a gasp before moaning wildly. she bucked her hips trying to feel more of dorothea. dorothea shook her head. “not yet.” she moved to take off bernadetta’s hoodie. the girl moved her arms to her chest. “y-you won’t like them.” 

“i love every part of you.” dorothea said softly as she kissed each breast softly. she took her left nipple into her mouth, rolling her tongue around it. bernadetta let out a surprised sound. “d-dorothea~” she moaned her name. 

as dorothea was sucking, kissing and licking her breast, she was also rocking her hips back and forth. the pleasure almost blinded bernadetta. she felt as if she didn’t deserve it, like she was being spoiled. 

dorothea let go of her nipple with a loud ‘pop’  
they were both panting now. “i-i want to make you feel good.” bernadetta said bravely. the green eyed girl smiled softly. “ok. you can touch any part of me.” 

bernadetta nodded. they changed their position so now dorothea was sitting down while bernadetta was in front of her on her knees. “bernie. are you sure?” she wanted to make sure that she was comfortable with this. bernadetta was too focused on the bulge in front of her. it almost felt as if it was teasing her. she leaned forward and pulled down dorothea’s sweats, then her boxers. 

it was bigger than bernadetta imagined up close. she stared at it with an open mouth and wide eyes. looking up to dorothea for encouragement. she was going to pleasure her girlfriend, and she dreamt of this for so long. now it was happening. 

she stuck out her tongue and licked the tip. 

“hugh-“ dorothea grunted as she covered her mouth. bernadetta didn’t expect her to be this sensitive. she smirked and licked it one more. she got the same reaction.  
finding the courage she needed, she took the tip into her mouth. 

“ah~” dorothea threw her head back. “s’warm~” she mumbles trying not to thrust into her mouth. bernadetta smiled to herself, she sucked on the top lowering her face to take an inch in her mouth. the smell was intoxicating to her. the taste was strong and powerful. looking up to dorothea who was looking down at her. seeing dorothea with her eyes dazed and drool coming down her mouth was enough for bernie to take more into her mouth. 

she bobbed her head up and down. dorothea couldn’t hold back the urge anymore. she thrust her hips upward into the girls mouth. she grunted, “f-fuck.” bernadetta swallowed on her cock which made dorothea’s eyes roll back. “i-i’m going to cum!” she yelled out in a high pitches tone. 

she came fast and hard down bernadetta’s throat. she tasted sweet yet little salty. dorothea ate a lot of fruit so it was question why she tasted good. bernadetta took her mouth off of her cock with a ‘pop’

cum was dripping down her chin and she was going to lick it off if it weren’t for dorothea pulling bernadetta into a kiss. tasting her cum on the girls lips made her moan loudly. “i love you so much.” bernadetta smiled brightly. “i love you more.” she kissed her lips once more. dorothea set bernadetta on the floor and crawled over her. “hold on!” dorothea crawled out of the fort and was gone for only five seconds. she rushed back in with a condom. “ok.” she slipped it on her hard member. 

she put her hand in front of bernadetta’s mouth. “spit.” bernadetta spat into her hands, something about dorothea telling her what to do made her wetter. 

dorothea rubbed her herself with the spit. she moaned as she jacked herself off. she forced herself to stop so she wouldn’t cum yet. she got on her knees and moved towards bernadetta’s core. she pulled her panties down and almost came right there. 

she licked her gently. bernadetta cried out and moved her hands to dorothea’s hair. “m-more!~” dorothea boded. she went to her clit and placed light kisses as if she wasn’t even touching her. 

after licking her for a few more seconds dorothea knew that she was wet enough. “is this your first time?” she asked sweetly as she got into position. she was looking down at bernadetta then she placed a kiss on her neck. 

bernadetta nodded. “y-yeah.” 

“it’s going to hurt. but then it’ll feel good. i promise. if you want to stop at anytime please tell me.” she kissed her neck again. kissing each bruise. 

she rocked her hips forward. “f-fuck..” she moaned as the tip slipped inside of her. bernadetta’s hands went straight her dorothea’s back. she scratched her back lightly. “p-please put it i-in.” she gasped trying to adjust to the feeling. 

bernadetta was tight and was squeezing down on her member. she thrust her hips forward and managed to get half of her length into her. she wrapped her legs around dorothea’s waist to pull her closer. she was moaning and couldn’t catch her breath. 

dorothea thrust the rest of her length into her. she waited for bernadetta to adjust. she kissed her lips gently. “i-i’m ready.” 

dorothea started to thrust her hips into bernadetta. her moans could be heard all throughout the room. they were moaning each other’s names. “i-i’m close!” bernadetta yelled out. she threw her head back when dorothea hit her cervix. “AH!~” she came hard. 

dorothea kept thrusting into her cervix. she wanted to cum inside of her but she knew she couldn’t. they were still in college and it would be hard to raise a child. 

she grunted and cane hard. collapsing on bernadetta she moved so they were facing each other. they were sweating and cum was dripping out of bernadetta.

“i’m going to marry you one day.” dorothea said still panting. 

bernadetta cried from happiness. “promise to me that you will.” 

“i promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i hope you liked it  
> ive been thinking of writing a fanfiction between the two of them, like a long one or something, should i?


End file.
